Wild West - Ultimate Challenge
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 25. Wild West |EM = Two |Type = Boss battle |Flag = None; replaced with the Zombot War Wagon's health bar |Zombie = : |FR = Coins, Magical Chest, three stars |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Wild West - Day 24 (Chinese version) |after = Kongfu World - Day 1}} Difficulty The Zombot will have the same amount of health no matter how many times you play it. This means if you bring along leveled-up plants, especially Level 4 plants, this should not be that hard. In addition, the zombies spawned should not be that difficult to deal with. Strategy *Sun-producing plants is a must for every boss level. The best choice is to use Sunflower Singers as they can produce as much sun as a Twin Sunflower and help the plants around it to recharge their attack faster. *Prioritize Pianist Zombies first because they will totally devastate your lawn. Note that the zombies are all summoned in one tile, so using levelled-up Lava Guava will be very effective. *When it is about to attack with its missile barrage, sometimes, it will target the one that is in the minecart, if this ever happens move the plant away from the target range. However, it will also target the other plants that are not in the cart as well. In this case, you can use Plant Food to block the attack, but do not turn this into a waste of Plant Food, only use this when the effect can do huge damage or delay multiple zombies at once. *Do not forget to replace lost high priority plants immediately. They are the key on stopping zombies, especially in Last Stand levels like these. *When the Zombot is about to do its infamous charge and assault attack, use Plant Food to stop it immediately. Keep in mind that doing this to Lightning Reed (unless there is no zombies on the screen except the Zombot) is a very bad idea, as it targets a random zombie on-screen. **Lightning Reed's Plant Food effect can stop the Zombot War Wagon even if the cloud does not target it, as Lightning Reed becomes briefly invincible for a very short period of time, and the Zombot stops charging and is stunned if it hits an invincible plant. Note that its Plant Food ability would be very helpful if it targets straight at the Zombot, so take advantage of it. **Alternately, you can place Lightning Reeds in the third column. *Plants like Coconut Cannons go always at the back. *Just like its previous variations of Zombot, it has three tiers or phases. **Tier one - Cowboy Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, Pianist Zombies, and Prospector Zombies are only summoned. Prioritize the Pianist Zombies before it wreaks havoc along with its dancers. A shot from Coconut Cannon would do the trick. Backwards-attacking plants like Magic Mushrooms are at your disposal if ever Prospectors will fly over to the left edge. These are the only zombies that are summoned until one-third of its health is gone. **Tier two - Poncho Zombies, Zombie Bull Riders, and Wild West Gargantuars are already summoned and Pianist Zombies and Prosepector Zombies are no longer summoned. At this moment, start increasing your defenses more. If ever a Wild West Gargantuar is summoned, deal as much damage to it as possible, by using powerful plants or especially Magic Mushroom's Plant Food ability delay it. That way it will die without ever getting the chance to throw the Bull Rider. Otherwise, use your instant-kill plant. ***Sometimes, three to four of Poncho Zombies, two to five of Conehead Cowboys, two to four of Cowboy Zombies, and two of Zombie Bull Riders alone are summoned at this stage. That is where the instant-kill strategy will take over. **Tier three - Buckethead Cowboys and Chicken Wrangler Zombies are finally summoned. Place the Lightning Reeds already if you have not because Zombie Chickens will devastate your rows if not. Two to four of Ponchos with three to six of Bucketheads and two to three of Chicken Wranglers are summoned at this part (this also include the Cowboy Zombies and Conehead Cowboys). If ever things get rough, delay the zombies as much as possible. Remember that even though they are rare, Wild West Gargantuars may be summoned. *Always bear in mind that always stall the zombie with the highest level of threat. *Keep two Plant Food for personal disposal. *Cukes are last resort options. Use them only when you really feel needed. *If you cannot beat the Zombot War Wagon, taking advantage of Lightning Reed or Magic Mushroom's Plant Food boosts will bring it down easily. Gallery NewWWUCM.png|Level menu NewWWUCG1.png NewWWUCG2.png NewWWUCG3.png|Final phase NewWWUCR.png|Level complete Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Wild West Day 25 BOSS《植物大战僵尸2》- 狂野西部 25天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Zombot War Wagon - Wild West Day 25 (Ep.85)|By Trivia *There is a bug where the level of the zombies are not shown. How would you rate Wild West - Ultimate Challenge's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags